Mischief Not Quite Managed
by MissyNickQ
Summary: AU, OOC. Harry Potter is in his sixth year , along with his best friend Bella Swan. Hogwarts has been chosen to host three exchange students, and Harry has to try to balance his relationship with his girlfriend Ginny, and his ever-growing feelings for Bella. HIATUS until further notice.
1. Start of something new

*Mischief Not Quite Managed*

This is my first Fanfic and I had a interesting thought of maybe mixing The Vampire Diaries + The Twilight Saga + Harry Potter .

It just interested me beyond belief .

Soo here I am writing this little story for you .

Please R+R .

Intro up next J

-MissyNickQ

Harry Potter was lounging lazily by the local pool with his best friend, Bella Swan on the afternoon of the day before they return for they're sixth year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Today was the first sunny day they had seen in weeks. And Harry was quick to take advantage of this so he could escape the Dursleys'.

Harry was lolling with his feet in the cold icy water just looking at the park they were in. There were kids in costumes running around and playing tag, thers were swinging as high as their little bodies could go. A few feet from where Harry and Bella sat there was a kiddies pool. Harry estimated it about maybe 2 feet deep but still there were paranoid mothers all around them.

One particular mother caught Harry's attention when she almost knocked him over as she sprinted to her daughter. "Never do that again Lily" Harry heard the woman telling her daughter, the relief in her voice was evident.

Lily. Harry's mothers name. Harry's mother and father had been murdered when he was only a baby, this is how he ended up with the Dursleys' in the first place, somehow he had been the only survivor.

Harry was quite keen to return back to the wizarding world after an entire six weeks of summer spent magic free.

"I wonder what's in store for us this year, you know? Last year we did that sphinx project for Professor Salvatore and I don't see how his classes could be any better." said Bella with the familiar glint in her eye all the girls had when talking about Professor Salvatore. He had been dubbed dreamworthy by any and every girl who had ever entered his class.

Even Harry had to admit he was by far the most interesting defense against the dark arts teacher they had ever had.

Harry could remember one particurally good lesson, where professor Salvatore heroically saved the class when a nasty bunch of cornish pixies had escaped Professor Flitwick's class. As the entire class ducked in every available hiding space they could find Professor Salvatore fought off atleast 40 pixies singlehandedly. Not even sustaining one minor bite or scratch. Neville however had apparently struggled to hide his bottom aswell as his face and had gotten bit on the bum feverishly. Holes in his robes through his underwear he dashed for the door, just to be seized by two pixies and lifted up to the roof where they suspended him from the chandelier, swinging rather dangerously.

Not that theyre standards were extremely high. the first one, poor stuttering professor Quirrel, a short man with a raging stutter, died of a drug overdose of some rare form of Voldemite; a Magical drug used to stimulate the brain cells, and was illegal for good reason.

The second, Professor Lockhart, a vividly blonde man with a wide variety of violently colored robes and a self proclaimed best smile of Witch Weekly Award, had his memory somewhat tarnished when he tried to show his class just how to CORRECTLY handle a hippogriff, not the way the other fools did it and had, as a result of his ignorance and rather foolish behavior, taken a very nasty beak to the head.

The third, Professor Lupin, was a shabby man with untamed grey brown hair. He had been forced to leave because of his Ridikkulus manner of teaching , though he and Harry still remained in touch from time to time.

The fourth, Mad-Eye Moody, a rather round man with a curious magical electric blue eye that zoomed around so fast it was actually nauseating, had been carted off to Azkaban after trying to discover if a student had poisoned his jam by method of the Cruciatus curse.

And now they had professor Damon Salvatore, a rather handsome arrogance about his manner. Teaching them really interesting things from how to fight off vampires by brushing your teeth with garlic , to how to protect yourself from werewolves .

Which according to him did NOT involve silver daggers or bullets.

Harry was snapped out of his reverie when Bella sighed loudly . "Maybe we should head home Harry" said Bella. It was indeed becoming steadily darker by the minute .

"Sure, I think Aunt Petunia is making lasagna, wanna come?" asked Harry.

"I would love to, but I think they'd rather not have me." said Bella with a distinct frown on her face.

Now that Harry thought about it,His uncle Vernon had seemed to rather enjoy acting as if Bella was just another object in the room , maybe a fly against a perfect object to ignore as if hoping it would just go away. Aunt Petunia carried on muttering about Bella's apparently plain exterior. In Harry's opinion Bella was rather beautiful, she had mahogony hair that shone almost red in sunlight and these chocolate brown eyes that were as if she was looking right into his soul. He had always thought of brown eyes as pale and boring because brown was such a muddy color, but he had grown rather fond of the color after meeting Bella.

Not that they particuraly liked Harry either. He was theyre opposite. They were short and squat where he was Tall and rather thin. They all had well groomed blond hair , where he had untidy black hair that just would never lie flat.

They all had pale blue eyes, whereas Harry had a brilliant shock of bright green eyes.

But the most significant difference was they're attitude . The Dursleys were foul people really. They had a nasty habit to prejudice and had a non-existent tolerance to the M word.

Yes, the Dursleys were as mugglish as they came.

And Harry and Bella, they were brilliant young wizards. They had magic running through they're veins. Harry found it hard to believe that he had only joined the wizarding world five years prior, because he could not think of living without it now. And tomorrow they would be parting back to the best place on earth for Harry ..

Hogwarts.


	2. Heading Home

1 viewer

Harry was in Hogwarts, he was sure of it.

However, Hogwarts looked entirely different; the once light and airy entrance hall was

dark and gloomy. Here he stood in the middle of entrance hall, where a couple of feet away

there were at least one hundred dementors circling him. He could hear they're rattling breaths

and he could see those rotten scaley hands inching closer and closer.

Suddenly his uncle Siruis was there, with his face aged far more than the days it has

lived. His black hair matted and greased with sweat against his head. He looked a lot skinnier

than Harry knew he really was.

They were tilting his head back, theyre touch could have been gentle if they're

intentions were not clear. They were going to deliver that soul sucking kiss, He tried to run

closer but his feet would not move, tried to shout but his mouth would not generate sound.

Tried to raise his wand but his arm was as if glued to his side.

Just a few more inches..

Harry awoke with a start just as the dementor touched Siruis' lips. He was drenched in

ice cold sweat and his heart was thumping a thousand miles a minute (I changed this to

minute as hour shows a longer beriod of time and could be taken as it beating too slowly.). In

her cage Harry's owl, Hedwig, hooted dully.

'What a stupid dream to have when I have to get up early' Harry thought to himself,

trying to remember his nightmare but only coming up with shards of details, rotten hands, big

black cloaks gliding.

'It's nothing' he thought, trying to calm down so he could get back to sleep.

A few minutes later after fruitless attempts of sleeping, Harry rolled over, propped his

glasses on his face and sat up to look at his alarm clock.

It was 4:13. He wasn't supposed to be up for at least two more hours, however he

rolled out of his single bed and decided to start packing.

He set out his Muggle clothes he would be wearing to King's cross tomorrow with

Bella. Bella… Her perfect plump lips .. Her shiny hair .. her small body with those curves in

just the right places.. her laugh that sent tingles through Harry's stomach …

It was a few minutes before Harry realized he was sitting with a pair of socks in his

hand grinning stupidly at the pale peach wall .

With a start he got up to collect his numerous school books and his robes, the

toadspawn that he didn't even know how they got unpacked.

Harry knew he shouldn't think about Bella that way, as a matter of fact he _was with _

Ginny. Ginny wasn't a bad girlfriend, not at all. But Ginny didn't have Bella's beautiful hair, or

smooth soft skin. Ginny had freckles and ginger hair with uneven ends and some dandruff.

Ginny didn't have Bella's sweet, sweet curves. Ginny was more boyishly built, a flat chest and

a figure more like a plank than a supermodel.

But still, Harry did care for her.

Harry had known Ginny for five years. He had been to school with her, rescued her

from a secret chamber, been to the world cup with her, and had spent the last year getting to

know her on a different level. Yet he still couldn't suppress those pesky little nagging thoughts

and feelings about Bella.

Harry had finished packing after hours of thinking about Bella, and was now rushing to

King's Cross; the train was to leave in 10 minutes.

When Harry arrived at the station he could barely look around before Bella had her

arms around his neck, and Harry felt that familiar swooping sensation in his stomach. "I

thought you were going to miss the train!, come on Harry we're late!" and with that they ran to

the barrier, waited for unsuspecting muggles to look the other way, and slipped through the

broke wall and onto the platform.

There before them sat the glittering steam engine of the one and only Hogwarts

Express.

Steam was billowing all around them making it hard to see anything around them more

than 5 feet away.

Harry went

to go greet the Weasley's, pulling Bella along by hand. "Hi Harry, hows the summer been?"

Ron thumped Harry on the back. "Harry, baby I thought you'd never come!" squeeled Ginny,

and added in a hiss only he could hear "why are you with HER again?" Ginny shot Bella a very

nasty look that left Bella looking hurt, and in that moment Harry wanted nothing more than to

go comfort her. The look on Bella's face before she turned on her heel to strut away was enough to contort Harry's insides with rage.

"Seriously Ginny! You have to stop treating her like garbage! It's time to grow up and start treating her with respect, she's never done anything to you" said harry, before he too, turned to walk away.

Harry went to find Bella, the two walking to find a compartment. As the train started

moving Harry threw his head out of the window and waved to Mrs and Mr Weasley. "See you

at Christmas, Harry! Be safe, study hard, and have a good term!" Mrs. Weasley shouted to

Harry, trotting forwards and waving as the train went around the bend and she was whipped

out of sight.

"Come on Bells, Im sure there's an open compartment somewhere." And he and Bella

walked around looking through compartment after compartment. Some Slytherin's booed and

hissed at Harry , some Ravenclaw's simply smiled and waved. Harry finally spotted a

compartment with fellow sixth year Neville Longbottom. When they entered they saw that Luna

Lovegood was also seated opposite Neville, but she was deeply absorbed into her magazine,

which Harry noticed was upside down.

"Hi Neville, how's your summer been?" asked Bella.

"Quite interesting thanks, my gran said someone at the ministry let slip that there

would be three new exchange students at Hogwarts, in our year! Ain't that exciting?" replied

Neville and he truly did look excited, as if these new strangers might be a chance to make

friends who didn't view him as a klutz at magic.

The rest of the ride was spent in pleasant chatter between friends, and within a few

hours the castle was finally in sight. Its large familiar towers and turrets reflected in the lake,

where Harry knew the Giant Squid resided. The castle was ablaze with light against the pitch

black sky .

Harry was home.


	3. New blood

A/N Thank you to CJ, who polishes my work until it shines

Harry, along with his fellow sixth year Gryffindor's were summoned into Professor McGonnagal's office. "Come on, come on hurry now!" said McGonnagal in her sharp, brisk voice, her face set into a stern frown.

"This year, our house has been chosen to host three exchange students—Yes Mr Finnigan I am sure you are all excited," The head of house said in response to Dean and some of the less mature boys that had started hollering and hooting at her words. "As I was saying, I am insuring each and every one of you, that should there be any trouble from any one of you," Her eyes roamed around the chamber. "You shall be suspended faster than you can say Quidditch!" said McGonnagal, "Dismissed."

Harry and Ron were making they're way down to the start of term feast, with Ron scowling at his feet down two corridors, he finally seemed to burst. "Ray of sunshine isn' she, that one?" Ron muttered. "Ray of absolute bloody sunshine."

The entrance hall was brilliantly lit, with one hundred more or less enchanted candles floating just over the heads of the chattering students. All of which seemed to be seated beneath a roofless building, Harry knew the ceiling had been bewitched to reflect the starry and cloudless night outside but it was still a sight to be marveled at.

Harry and Ron were barely in the hall for two minutes before Harry saw Hermione dashing forward towards them, a ear splitting grin on her face ran right into Ron's open arms, and he lifted her off the floor in a bone crushing bear hug.

Hermione looked slightly abashed but still staggered forward to hug Harry with a lopsided smile on her face. "Oh Harry! I misse-" Hermione suddenly broke off because at that moment, the headmaster had risen to his feet.

"If all the students would take they're seats, we would like to begin the start of term celebrations." Said Dumbledore. Dumbledore was a very old man, judged by his silvery grey hair and beard, which both could be tucked into his belt if he wished to. "Now if Professor McGonnagal is ready?.." He asked with a glance at Professor McGonnagal who was standing at the entrance to the hall.

"Right, First years follow me. Stay in order please!" said McGonnagal. She strode towards the staff table followed by the tiny first years, all looking terrified, a small girl at the back with mousy brown hair looked like she might throw up.

"Now if I call your name, you shall step forward, and be seated on this chair," It magically appeared at the front, just before the table of Professors. "and you shall be sorted into your houses. Abercrombie, Alicia." A tiny girl that looked horridly fragile staggered forwards and took her seat on the chair; McGonnagal lowered the sorting hat onto her head and its mouth was suddenly speaking out of a rip in the brim. "Hmmm … very interesting .. not a bad mind I see, also brave.. Better be.. Ravenclaw!" It shouted the last word and the Ravenclaw table burst into applause.

When finally Eddie Zilph had been sorted into Hufflepuff Dumbledore rose to his feet again. "There is a time for speech making, but surely this is not it. Dig in!" At his words Dumbledore sat down, threw his beard over his shoulder and looked at his table expectantly. Not two seconds later the house tables were filled with dinner. Pumpkin; Soup; Roast beef; Chicken and much more had magicked it's way onto they're tables, apparently out of thin hair. Ron groaned in satisfaction and started pigging out like he would never eat again. Harry helped himself to some supper before Ron could devour every crumb.

After seconds of supper, and a generous triple helping of Harry's favorite dessert; treacle tart; Dumbledore rose to his feet again and opened his arms as if embracing the entire hall. Silence fell immediately as all the chatter died away.

"A very welcome to our new faces, and to the old, welcome back! This year our school has been chosen to house three exchange students from our fellow establishments devoted to the art of Magical Teachings. From our French collaborates, Miss Rosalie Hale" said Dumbledore.

The girl that stood up to walk to Dumbledore did so confidently, and for good reason. She was gorgeous. She had silvery blonde hair that cascaded down her robes to stop just below her mid-back, and her cheeks had a rosy glow.

Harry wasn't sure what made her so beautiful, maybe her pale soft looking skin, or her slim figure, like that of a real model, or maybe just the air she carried herself with. But there was no doubt that this girl was the most gorgeous he would ever lay eyes on. Harry hadn't been the only one that noticed; gasps ensued all over the entrance hall and Harry could see that Ron's mouth was hanging wide open; Hermione was glaring at him for it of course.

"Next" Dumbledore continued as if he hadn't noticed the disturbance "We wish a warm welcome to Miss Alice Brandon, joining us from Biloxi .

Another beautiful girl stood up. Not as obvious as the first, but still stunningly beautiful. She had a very slim figure, and she was extremely graceful, she appeared to be dancing rather than walking over to Dumbledore.

Her hair was a inky black halo of spikes that stood in every direction, Harry noted that the hairstyle would probably looked out of place on any other face, but it suited her perfectly. When she smiled, it was a enthusiastic cheek busting grin, and she appeared to be bobbing up and down in excitement.

"And Finally, we welcome Mr Edward Cullen, our final exchange student from Australia." Said Dumbledore.

Edward wasn't bad looking, Harry himself had to admit it, and he understood the girls that started giggling when he got up, though he found it childish. Edward had brilliant bronze hair, also red but not the carrot ginger that Ron sported, rather like copper. It was very unique and suited him well. He seemed rather muscled but lean somehow, though Harry could only guess as his robes looked one or two sizes too large.

"I shall hope that all of our students will do they're utmost best to make sure Miss Hale and Miss Brandon, as well as Mr. Cullen are settled in and feeling very much at home. And now our caretaker, Mr Filch, would like me to remind you that the Forbidden forest, and the second corridor are strictly out of bounds to any, and every student. I am pleased to announce we have two new teachers to welcome to our ranks aswell. Professor Gilbert will be taking up the post of Muggle Studies and Professor S Salvatore shall be your new History of Magic professor. That is all students, I bid you all a good night's rest, The time tables shall be handed out tomorrow morning, so you can all get started on your lessons." Said Dumbledore and he too exited after the other Professor's. There were a lot of scraping of tables against the floor as student's rushed off to bed. Once in the common room, Harry said goodnight to Ginny, Bella and Hermione, and headed to his dormitory where he discovered just how much he missed his comfortable four post bed.


	4. Creepy classes

Harry awoke in a dim, but brightly lit dormitory. Ron was still snoring and muttering illegible words under his breath, frequently tossing around. Harry slipped his round glasses up his thin nose and gave the alarm clock a fleeting glance. It was only 6:14 am.

With a loud sigh Harry plopped down on his pillows, he angrily pulled his quilted blanket over his head.

He had dreamt about Bella, of course, which seemed to be the usual lately. His dream showed Hogwarts without a soul existing in the halls, the professors had vanished it seemed, and even the pesky cat Mrs. Norris wasn't around to spoil the day. All that existed on the grounds were Harry and Bella, both lounging in the shade that the great oak tree gave them; the squid in the lake just beside them dancing gracefully across the surface.. Bella's head rested in Harry's lap, and Harry ran his fingers idly through her silky soft chocolate brown hair.

Harry just got to his favorite part where he had told her a very funny joke, something about Malfoy in a dress, and she had laughed so loudly color rushed to her cheek, and her chest bounced slightly when a roaring snore issued from Ron, and frightened Harry so much that he promptly jumped out of bed.

After getting dressed Harry practically flung himself down the stairs of his dormitory into the common room, in his rush smacking hard into none other than Bella Swan, toppling utterly ungracefully on top of her and onto the floor.

Bella flushed as blood rushed to her face, but after a second she grinned at him. "Fancy meeting you here, that was a banging entrance Mister Potter." She spoke with sarcasm and laughed before winking at him as he was suddenly the one blushing bright red.

"Oh shut up Bells" He muttered embarrassed at himself and made to get off of her and pull her back to her feet. "I was actually on my way to get some breakfast, we could go together if you'd like?"

"Sure" and she beamed at him again.

In the hour that passed during their joyful breakfast he and Bella had been laughing the majority of it, he would only stop when he regularly choked on his food, just to start again when Bella did a ridiculous imitation of him choking.

The great hall had been steadily filling while Harry had been paying no attention.

He only noticed when Ginny entered the hall by the loud huffing noise she had made when she spotted him with Bella. The fury in her eyes was evident as she glared daggers at Bella which surely should've left holes in her robes.

She huffed yet again but went scowling her way down to the seat as far from them as physically possible.

Just after Ginny had taken her seat next to the new girl, Alice, Ron and Hermione entered and sat opposite them. Harry wanted to smack Ron for his lack of tact when he started digging in with a unrequired enthusiasm and talking with his mouth full.

Professor McGonagall entered the hall as well, carrying a stack of parchments in her right arm. She slowly worked her way up the Gryffindor house table, tapping her wand to a parchment and handing each student they're timetables.

She handed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Bella they're timetables and Harry's stomach did a little leap of joy when he and Bella shared they're first class together, and together they stood up and headed to the fourth floor for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

The class wasn't in total darkness, but still dark enough for the candles that had been lit to cast spooky shadows around the walls. Professor Salvatore stood up and walked over to his desk, reached for his wand and with a flick all the curtains snapped shut, suspending them in almost darkness.

"This morning we are starting on Pontianak's, please turn to chapter 34 and read the chapter addressed."

After having his excitement catch flame after reading the intro to the chapter professor Salvatore stood up again, he turned towards a poster of a ghostly figure of something that looked like a woman, but worse.

"As you can see on the poster behind me, there is a picture of a Pontianak. These creatures are extremely difficult to photograph, as they will kill you within a second of noticing you, so we should really appreciate these efforts." He grinned before continuing . " Now next time you smell something wonderfully fragrant followed by a putrid stench, don't be fooled — it's probably a Pontianak.

Having died during childbirth, Pontianak's return to the earth as undead creatures who live by feasting on the flesh of easily seduced men and pregnant women. These strange and highly deadly beings take the form of eerily beautiful, long-haired woman in white gowns, their cries notoriously warn of their presence — if loud, she's far; if soft, you're doomed. They'll lure you with their beauty, then dig they're sharp fingernails into your stomach to feed on your innards!" For once the class was dead silent.

"Now I want you to read the rest of that chapter, and write me a six foot essay on the characteristics of Pontianak's, and how to avoid becoming their victim, due in a week. That is all, class dismissed."

Professor Salvatore turned on his heel, flicked his wand and strode into his office. Leaving his class behind him, each of them stunned and in awe.

The bell rang and Harry and Bella gave a nervous look at each other, packed up their things and left for their next class. The day passed in a rush of quills, notebooks and charms, and Harry soon felt himself bushed a he fell onto his bed and fell asleep, fully clothed but not being able to care, and lapsed into dreams of a Bella looking Pontianak.


End file.
